Never Stop!
by Anna de Usui
Summary: MIMI X JOU PESIMO SUMMARY


+Never stop!+

-Oye...-hace un puchero

Me vuelvo hacia el

Un leve sonrojo yace en sus mejillas

Me siento feliz

-Que sucede?-intento no me vea feliz

-Eh?No es nada...-me aparta la mirada,parece apenado

-Jou?-sueno realmente tonta

-Que quieres?-

-No...no es nada...-sonrio con dulzura

Se vuelve hacia mi

Me ve sonreir

Un leve sonrojo yace en sus mejillas

Lo miro desconsertada

Intento hacerle sentir que estoy sorprendida

Vuelve su mirada hacia las estrellas

Lo miro con dulzura recostada a su lado en la azotea del colegio

No me corresponde

Se siente apenado

-Las estrellas...se ven...muy bonitas...esta noche...verdad?-las observa con dulzura

-Eh?-vuelvo mi mirada hacia ellas-Si...tienes razon...-

-Siempre...vienes aquí,Mimi?-me siento feliz de que pronuncia mi nombre

-Si...-sonrio con dulzura

-Pero...por que?-se reincorpora-Acaso hay algo que te angustie?Acaso estas estrellas te hacen sentir a gusto?-parece preocupado

-No...-sueno cursi

-Entonces...por que?-

-No es nada...-me vuelvo hacia el-Solo queria...compartir algo...contigo,Jou...-le sonrio

-Eh?-se sonroja

-Este lugar sera...nuestro pequeño secreto...-me siento como boba-De acuerdo,Jou?-

-Eh?Seguro...-me asiste con una sonrisa

-Aunque tu...-vuelvo mi mirada hacia las estrellas con tristeza

-Eh?-

-Desearias estar aquí...con Naoko,verdad?-me siento triste

-Mimi...yo...-no puede negarmelo

-Descuida...entiendo...-siento mi propia decepcion al engañarlo

-Te equivocas...-

-Eh?-me vuelvo hacia el

-Este lugar...es nuestro secreto...verdad?-toma mi mano con delicadeza-Entonces...es contigo...con quien...quiero estar...Mimi...-sus ojos me miran con dulzura

-Jou...-

-Que sucede?-parece desconsertado

-No...no es nada...-

Le aparto la mirada

Ya no puedo mirarlo a los ojos

Me siento triste

Se que no me corresponde

Que ama a Yanagizawa

Mas fundo mis ojos en aquellos astros

En el firmamento azul

Deja de sujetar mi mano

Desiste de esa tonta idea

Que no tiene sentido alguno

Para el

Volteo a verlo

-Puedes marcharte...si quieres...-le añado-No tienes por que...permanecer aquí...si no lo quieres asi...-me siento realmente triste

-Descuida...-me sonrie-Me quedare aquí...contigo,Mimi...-mi nombre se escapa de sus labios dulcemente

Mas callo

Se que me engaña

Que el no quiere permanecer a mi lado

Que desea ir tras Naoko

Porque la ama

Solo me aprecia

Soy su amiga

Y jamas...

Sere mas que eso

Le aparto la mirada

Se que sus ojos no me admiran

Tal como yo lo hago con el

-No digas tonterias...-procuro no llorar-Se que...quieres marcharte con ella...-le añado triste

-Acaso...tu quieres que me marche?-

-Eh?-volteo a verlo

-Realmente...quieres que me marche con Naoko?-

No le respondo

Hacerlo,seria una boberia

No vale la pena

Que le sea sincera,no cambiara nada

No cambiara lo que por Yanagizawa siente

No puede permanecer a mi lado

Es en vano

Se que el la ama

Y que por mi...

No siente nada

Absolutamente nada

-Se que...eso es lo quieres...-mis ojos lo miran tristes-Despues de todo...tu...la amas,cierto?-una lagrima corre por mi mejilla

Mas calla

No me respondo

No me fia lo que por ella siente

No confia en mi

Jamas lo ha hecho

Jamas lo hara

No me cree mi amiga

Yo...no soy valiosa para Jou

No soy nada para su corazon

Sin embargo,el lo es todo para mi

Aunque no lo sepa

Y que yo jamas sere capaz de fiarselo

Me mira con dulzura

-Tienes razon...lo que tu dices,es cierto...-parece a gusto con sus palabras-Pero...tu...eres mi amiga...y yo...quiero permanecer a tu lado...-me sonrie

-Jou...-

Lo miro triste

No puedo serle sincera

Decirle lo que siento

Como me siento a su lado

Mas callo

No puedo hacer mas que eso

Dejo que mis lagrimas fundan mis ojos

Como si no hubiese un mañana

Me aferro a su pecho

Comienzo a sollozar

-Mimi...-

-Perdoname,por favor...!-siento como mis lagrimas humedecen mi blusa

-Eh...?A que te refieres...?-

-Yo no queria...decirte esas cosas...-me siento rendida ante el-Sabes que tu...significas demasiado...para mi,Jou...-le añado aun mas triste

-Lo se...no te preocupes...-me sonrie-Despues de todo...soy tu amigo,verdad?-

Mas callo

Quiero decirle cuanto vale para mi

Para mi corazon

Decirle que es mi amado

Que por el,lo arriesgaria todo

Mas soy cobarde

No puedo sincerarme en su presencia

Me separo de su pecho

Lo miro triste

Me sonrie dulce

Seca mis lagrimas con delicadeza

Frunzo los labios

Me siento a gusto

Por una tonteria

Aquella que para el no significa nada

Al igual que yo

Le aparto la mirada

Ya no lo tolero

No puedo continuar asi

Ya no puedo fundir mis ojos en su dulce sonrisa

No puedo

-Tienes razon...eres mi amigo...-susurro triste-Por eso...vete...vete con ella...-

-Eh...?-

-Ya no tienes...nada que hacer aquí...ya no mas...-siento morir poco a poco

Permanece en silencio

No puede decirme que estoy en lo cierto

Que quiere marcharse tras esa muchacha

Teme herirme

No quiere eso

Me pongo de pie

Dispuesta a marcharme

No hay nada por lo que deba luchar

Ya no mas

Le doy la espalda

Se pone de pie

Se acerca a mi lentamente

-Por que...haces esto,Mimi...?-oigo su tristeza-Crei que tu...-

-Pues creiste mal...-me siento ironica

-Eh...?-

-Eres tu quien...no puede permanecer a mi lado...de manera sincera...-siento mis palabras realmente dolidas-Por eso...yo...ya no puedo estar aquí...contigo,Jou...perdoname...-le añado de la misma manera

Me sujeta de mi muñeca

Me vuelve hacia el

Me mira triste

Se siente mas que herido

Mas no puedo remediarlo

Soy boba

Demasiado boba

No puedo decirle que no lo desprecio

Que lo que por el siento es amor

Me aferra a su pecho

Siento sus lagrimas quebrarse en mi hombro

-Quedate...por favor...-me susurra triste-Ya no...te marches...-

No lo comprendo

Por que me dice estas cosas?

Por que?

Si el no me ama

Si el no me corresponde

Si su corazon no me pertenece

Me aferra aun mas a su pecho

Una dulce sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro

Acojo en mi cabeza en su hombro

Respondo a su abrazo

-Esta bien...-le susurro dulce-Me quedare...contigo,Jou...-

Me separa de su cuerpo

Me mira dulce

Le correspondo

Por primera vez,lo siento sincero

Realmente sincero

Toma una de mis manos

Sonrio

Me siento mas que feliz

El me hace feliz

Voltea hacia el firmamento azul

Funde su mirada en aquellas estrellas

Lo sigo

Como si dependiese de el

Mas me vuelvo hacia el

Alli lo veo

Una calida sonrisa inunda su rostro

Sonrio mas que dulce

Me siento toda una enamorada

Ya que me ha enamorado

Y en estos momentos...

Se que ello no cambiara

Pase lo que pase

Jamas dejare de amarlo

Nunca me detendre

No lo hare

Siempre lo amare

Por siempre lo hare

+THE END+


End file.
